Advancements in technology have made mobile devices with multi-faceted functionality available to large numbers of individuals. With the continued addition of new functions to these mobile devices, more and more information about the individuals that own the device is being carried on the mobile device. In this way, security of the mobile device has been important, providing key locks and password protection to the information stored on the mobile device.